heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginga Iar Molorak
TIME TO GET NERDY. Ginga is belongs to Wonton. Please do not use him without permission. You walk down the street on a hot summer's morning. You're hungry, not to mention tired, so you decide to go to the local coffee shop to grab a latte. As you stand in line, a certain dragon catches your eye- perhaps he is a hybrid of some sort, but something is definitely off about him. Meet Ginga, a refugee, fugitive, and alien. Ginga is... interesting, to put it lightly. Many look at him and see a blue SkyWing, others see an entirely different species of dragon. Besides all of this, he is rather handsome, and his charming personality would be a boon for any girl. Tall and well-muscled, Ginga is truly a sight for sore eyes. He is almost perfectly built, with smooth horns and an even snout, along with a superb posture and shiny claws. However, upon closer inspection, several scars running along his neck and underbelly can be seen, along with his tail being slightly burnt. One of Ginga's most notable features is his oddly marked scales- a mixture of blues, turquoise, and aqua, his unqiue coloration would surely make him stand out in a crowd. Yet his giraffe-like black markings are probably his most interesting detail, which cover the majority of his body, including the lower part of his wing membrane. His underbelly and eye ridges, unlike most dragons, is a glittery seafoam, which seems to sparkle while he is in the sunlight. Ginga has an interesting choice in clothing- although he constantly wears hoodies and baseball caps while in public, he prefers the outfit that he was wearing when he first crashed in Pyrrhia, which consists of an odd metal suit and mask. He also has a set of spikes that can attach to the tail, although the armor itself is much more complex, including hidden darts, explosives, and poisons. The mask can protect one from breathing in toxic and harmful fumes, as well as being an oygen-tank like device. But if you ask him about all of this, he'll simply respond with "I'm a hybrid." The few dragons that Ginga comes into brief contact with think of him as charming, smart, and clever. However, spend enough time with him, and you'll discover his true personality- which is mainly obnoxious and absolutely annoying. The Chasten are on the verge of kicking him out or even turning him in to the government, but something about him catches Vestige's eye. As of now she is the only thing between him and a laboratory, so he tries his hardest to be charming and kind around her. The other members of the heroic league are a different story. Ginga constantly taunts each dragon in the building, interrupting their daily lives and causing chaos throughout the facility. He is also highly intelligent, and correcting other's mistakes has become a part of his daily routine. Many staff members and the Chasten themselves come to Ginga if their computer breaks or the television isn't working, and he takes great pride in his work. Although an unofficial member of The Chasten, Ginga has begun to help out during battles and missions, usually attacking from above or coming in as a reinforcement. In a galaxy far, far away, a dragon was born into a rich and respected family. They named him Iar, after his father, father's father, and so on, although his mother nicknamed him "Ginga", as she wanted him to have his own identity. He was truly an adorable dragonet, with huge eyes and stubby claws, although his family ignored this factor- they were built up of loyal army soldiers and generals, and their main goal was to train their son into a strong and powerful leader. Around the age of twelve, Iar sent Ginga to a six-year military academy, where he was immediately assigned a series of vigorous exercises and training activities. It was torture, and he failed nearly every class, not to mention that his parents were furious with him. Ginga's father was positive that he would ruin the family name, and pressured his sons's instructors to assign more difficult and complex assignments. Overwhelmed by exhaustion and stress, Ginga managed to secretly drop out of school around age fifteen, bribing a classmate to cover for him as he joined a local college. His friend sent his father positive notes, telling him that training was going extremely well, while Ginga himself found an interest in technology and the world around him. Eventually graduating the college around age of eighteen, Ginga returned home, excited to show his father the newly-found skills he had acquired. But, of course, he was met with fury and bitterness, for not only had he dropped out of school, but lied to his own parents as well. Although his mother begged Iar to forgive him, he was soon forced out and disowned, left with nothing more than a t-shirt and his brain. To make matters worse, his mother fell severely ill, and passed away only weeks after returning home. Not even allowed to attend her funeral, Ginga furiously left his home city, eventually joining a gang of thieves in a small nearby town. Using his smarts and manipulative personality, they managed to rob many, many stores, and soon became a well-known group of thieves, nicknamed "The Wanderers" for their random heists. It was not until two years later that he was caught- their biggest robbery yet. They were going to break into The Lone Streak, a highly guarded military spaceship which contained a very precious and valuable gemstone known as the Seer. Ginga's entire gang was slaughtered upon entering, although he managed to make a quick escape through a maze of air vents. Traveling through the metal above, he eventually found his desired treasure- by setting off the alarms in another room, he managed to slip the orb into his sack and crawl back to his ship. Iar was no fool- he knew of Ginga's presence from the moment he grabbed the gemstone. So of course it surprised his son when he found him waiting in his ship. However, after a deadly brawl, Ginga managed to kick his father off of the ship, with both dragons sporting severe injuries. After outrunning several ships, he managed to escape his planet, and soon found himself drifting through space. After many days, he began running out of fuel as well as food, and was forced to crash land on a planet containing other organisms. Crash-landing in the middle of the desert, Ginga was surprised to find several dragons already waiting for him... here here *He has an Australian accent *Ginga was loosely based off of Scott Lang from Ant-Man *"Ginga"is Japanese for "galaxy" here Category:Kitagon's Stuff Category:Characters